Once Before
by WritingENOLA
Summary: A mysterious woman has decided it's time for a change and so she gathers Miranette, Adrien, and the rest of their classmates to watch the show. It's been done before but I hope my fic has a new take to it that you guys will enjoy! please R&R
1. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I definitely have an addiction to the characters watch fics lol. I probably… no definitely shouldn't be starting this without first finishing my other ones but I can't help where my muse takes me and so I must write. :D**

 **On a separate note; I know there are a million and one of these fics I've read about a dozen of them myself and while I really enjoy them all I want something different. I wanted more plot, and better character development. I wanted more Drama! XD and since I couldn't find a fic to suit my needs I decided to create one for myself.**

Now then let our story begin!

CHAPTER 1-

Marinette was late... again! She booked it through the already empty halls of the school toward Ms. Bustier's classroom.

"Why why why!?" She chanted to herself as she skidded around a corner.

"If you'd wake up when you're alarm went off this wouldn't happen." Tikki told her.

"Maybe I should just transform and come to school as Ladybug, with my trusty yoyo I'd never be late!"

"That's a terrible use of your powers Marinette."

The young girl lets out a sigh "I suppose." she pushed open the door and Ms. Bustier made a valiant effort to not roll her eyes at her student.

"I'm not even going to ask for an excuse, detention Miss Dupain- Cheng." Honestly she didn't know what had gotten into the girl as of late, sure she was never an early bird but she had also never been quite this late before. Ah well, such were the mysteries of teenagers.

The rest of the class laughed as Marinette groaned taking her seat beside Alya who smiled but shook her head in exasperation at her best friend. Chloe opened her mouth to jeer at her fellow classmate but before a single mean word could slip past her lips there was a blinding light. The classroom rippled and morphed and before they knew it the students were all in a theater.

Marinette and Adrien were both incredibly tense looking around unsure on whether they should sneak off to transfer or not. Nothing seemed threatening.

"My phone! Where is my phone, this is so blog worthy and I'm missing it!" Alya panicked

"Where are we? I'm going to tell daddy unless someone get's me out of here this instant!" Chloe stomped her foot arms crossed.

"Umm...guys?" Juleka whispered quietly pointing toward the front of the room. There in front of the screen stood a woman. She had short silver hair that shined like starlight, her eyes were a pretty red and they held a soft warmth inside them like a mother's eyes. Her dress was clearly ancient in style but cute and unmistakable in its pattern. Everyone gaped.

"Please don't be afraid, I mean you no harm."

"What are we doing here?" Adrien asked not sure if he should trust the woman before him.

"I've brought you here because I want to help you."

"Help us?"

"Who are you?" scattered questions rained down on the mysterious woman though she didn't look phased.

"My name is Anthea. I was the very first Ladybug."

"WHAT?!"

"Wait hold on a second, the first? There's more than one." Alya asked eagerly. Adrien looked just as confused while Marinette was gaping open mouthed.

"Over time there have been many Ladybugs, they are chosen when the world needs them the most. I want to help the present Ladybug... I don't want her to make the same mistakes I did." Her smile turned sad and Marinette's heart went out to the mysterious woman.

"Mistakes?"

"Ladybug and Cat Noir can't defeat the evil on their own, though they've done a valiant job of it, hiding from their friends will only hurt them in the end. That's why I'm here to show all of you who they are, and teach you their story, because the time will come when they will need your help." She sounded desperate and pleading.

"Well of course she'd need my help, I am pretty amazing after all." Chloe flipped her hair. Anthea let a small mischievous smile form as she regarded chloe. She'd make the biggest transformation out of all of them.

"OH MY GOD! That means Ladybug and Cat Noir are in this room!" Alya squealed

"Hold on!" Marinette had finally snapped out of her stupor "What if Ladybug and Cat Noir don't want their identities revealed." Adrien agreed for the most part, while he did want to find out who his Ladybug was he also respected her privacy… not to mention his own privacy.

"I know it's not clear now, but they will just have to trust me on this. Now then if you'd all take your specified seats it's time to begin." She lifted her arms and began to glow turning into a small light before vanishing leaving them alone with a theater full of multicolored chairs. Each with their own little name plate and color.

"Mine's pink!" Rose squealed at her bright pink seat and Juleka giggled at her sweet friend taking her own seat which happened to be purple.

"There has to be a mistake! My seat isn't next to my Adrikins!" Chloe wined her own seat was yellow.

"Too bad Chloe, no seat changes or do you want Ladybug to come back and beat your butt." Chloe looked slightly scared at that prospect and took her seat even if she didn't look happy about it. Alya sat back in her own orange chair. Marinette Sat beside Alya in her red chair thankful that she'd been placed next to her best friend, but also extremely worried about what was to come. Would Alya hate her!? What would she think? What would Adrien think!?

"Ahem… looks like this is my spot." Adrien sat down in the black chair beside Marinette who promptly felt like fainting. Adrien was sitting next to her! Quick think of something to say…

"Uhm yeah you're great… or no I mean you're seat is great… not that either… uh…" Alya put a hand over her mouth and smiled at Adrien and Nino

"So cool, we all get to sit together." Marinette nodded her head with Alya's hand still firmly over her mouth. Adrien laughed at the two of them and Nino winked.

When the students had all settled down the screen in front of them finally came to life playing out a familiar scene.

 **AN: Woo! Hope you guys like the direction this is headed in :D**


	2. Stormy Weather

CHAPTER 2-Stormy Weather

 **The scene opens showing the skyline as it zooms in to the kidz+ building, Mireille and Aurore are getting out of a limo.**

 **Alec** **: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

 **The Crowd is loudly chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names**

 **Aurore Beauréal** **: Hi!**

 **Mireille Caquet** **giggles waving at the crowd.**

"I remember this." Mylene commented "But I thought we were supposed to be watching Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Well maybe if someone would stop talking we'd find out." Chloe bit out Mylene looked away nervously. Ivan glared at the blonde putting a comforting arm around Mylene who smiled shyly up at the boy.

 **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists. To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message rates apply.**

"I felt bad for Aurore but Mireille was too cute, and she's done a really super job." Rose said.

 **The scene changes to Marinette's house where she is babysitting.**

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** **: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

 **Manon** **: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

"For serious, I want to see Ladybug not Marinette." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Right." Sabrina agreed

"Manon is so super cute." Rose told Marinette ignoring Chloe like everyone else.

"She's quite a handful." Marinette laughed nervously she could hardly sit still what with Adrien right next to her and the threat of her secret identity being revealed.

"Are you ok Marinette?" Adrien asked he too was worried, but then again Adrien was used to be under the spotlight and it really didn't bother him so much that his identity could be revealed… his biggest worry was figuring out who Ladybug was. It was someone in this class… what if she wasn't all he thought she would be? Or what if she really didn't like him? He'd spent all of his time admiring and loving Ladybug and he was almost scared to finally know the truth.

"Huh? Oh you're fine- I mean! I'm fine. Just fine." She stuttered

 **Marinette chases her but it too late and the Manon jumps away while Marinette dives into the sofa.**

Her classmates all laugh and Marinette blushes brightly at herself on the screen.

 **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it! Manon: (giggles) Marinette: Huh? Ah! Nnnngh...**

"It's a good thing I showed up when I did." Alya laughed. Mari pouted.

 **She continues to chase Manon running into various objects. Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah!**

 **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best! Marinette: Hey, my phone! Manon grabs Marinette hat again placing it on her head as she runs away. Marinette: Ughh... Why did I agree to do this again...? Tikki appears jumping up to hide behind Marinette's hair. Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!** **Tikki** **: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"What is that thing?" Alix asked

"You're stupid stuffed doll thing can talk!" Chloe remembered finding it on the sidewalk but she didn't know it can move and talk.

"Oh it's a stuffed animal?" Alix stared at the screen dubiously "Must be pretty high tech."

"Yeah that's ummm… that's exactly what it is..."

Adrien looked at the screen in surprise his eyes narrowing. He discreetly pulled open his shirt looking at the sleeping Pragg comparing the two. He knew it! It had to be… but then…? He looked toward Marinette unsure. Maybe he was wrong, maybe it really was just a doll…?

 **The doorbell rings and Tikki ducks back down into hiding Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya** **: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park? Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now? Alya: As we speak! Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him? Alya: The same thing as usual, I... uhhh... Dahee... Wha...Ahh…**

"I don't sound like that." Marinette denied

"Girl please you so do."

"Sorry but she's right" Rose leaned down and nodded

"Aww man." She wished she could just vanish.

 **Marinette: Stop it. Manon: Uh, who's she? Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail. Alya: And who's she? Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friend's daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. Oh no! I can't go out! Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor? Marinette: No, I just couldn't...say...no.**

"I think it's sweet of you to help out like that." Mylene commented

 **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you. Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (Screams) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

The class all smiled except Chloe and Sabrina, they were seeing a new side to their shy clumsy classmate.

Adrien couldn't help but grin, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she turned out to be who he thought she was. Marinette was kind of cute.

 **Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels. Manon: Who are you, anyway? Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

"Dude, why didn't you ever tell me that?" Nino teased.

"Great, it looks like my secret is out." Alya sighed dramatically "And Nino, maybe try Dudette?" she advised.

"Dudette.. I like it!" Nino grinned. Marinette smiled at the two of them, they were so cute!

 **Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you? Alya grabs Manon in the air holding her up to imitate flying before she, puts her on Marinette's shoulders Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park! Manon: Yay! Marinette: Okay!**

"What would I do without you Alya?"

"Crash and burn" Alya supplied

 **The ladybug symbol appears as the scene changes back to the Kids+ studio.**

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is... the screen show the votes Mireille's significantly taller than Aurore's. Alec: Mireille! Aurore: (Gasps) The crowd cheers excitedly. Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time! Aurore: Ughh... (Leaves angrily) Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"How could he say that to her!" Max surprisingly was the one who spoke up. "It's difficult to lose especially after getting so far and to be told something so callous! It's inconceivable!"

"Max chill." Kim tried to calm his fuming friend.

 **The screen changes showing Hawkmoth's layer his window opens dramatically as he speaks sensing Aurore's anger.**

 **Hawk Moth** **: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the imminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.**

 _Hawkmoth!_ Both Marinette and Adrien clenched their fists this was the closest they'd ever been to him!

"That guy needs major fashion help!" Chloe screeched "Like what's with that hideous mask!"

 **A butterfly lands in his hand and he turns it into an Akuma releasing it into the landscape. As the screen shows Aurore getting into an elevator.**

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! The power in the elevator goes out sending Aurore falling to the ground with a gasp. Aurore: Uh? Ah! The Akuma slides through the door.**

Marinette was furious. The poor girl had just lost and Hawkmoth was using her emotions to his gain, it was despicable!

 **Aurore swinger her parasol around trying to defend herself from the bug but it flies into her parasol instead. Aurore: Ngh! Ah**

Everyone in the class winced they all knew what they felt like as each of them had been akumatized before even if they didn't fully remember the details.

 **The power starts up again as Hawk Moth begins taking control of her. Hawk Moth: So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes... Aurore: I should have won. Yes! Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as MY weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that? Aurore: Yes! Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl REALLY is!**

"I'm glad I wasn't out that day, I remember seeing it on the news."

"I bet Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up soon!"

 **The scene changes to a clicking camera revealing Adrien at his photo shoot.**

"Is that actually fun?" Kim couldn't help but ask.

"I've been doing it for such a long time that for me it's pretty normal." Adrien shrugged.

Chloe and Marinette both sighed watching the screen with googly eyes.

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by. Alya: Then what?**

 **The background changes as Marinette begins to gush happily. Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three.**

 **The background changes showing Marinette imaginary kids that's she's already named.**

"Wow way to be creepy Marinette, what a loser."

Marinette wished desperately that she was invisible hiding her face in her hands as her classmates all laughed at her. Alya put a comforting hand on her shoulder but it didn't do much.

Adrien blushed pink as well glancing sideways at Marinette well good thing was if she did turn out to be Ladybug he had a real chance with her.

 **Marinette: And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat.**

"Aww I like cats." Adrien couldn't help but tease a bit.

Marinette looked at him through her fingers glad to see he didn't seem freaked out or disgusted. Gods this was so embarrassing!

 **Marinette: A hamster! I love hamsters! Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie. Marinette: (giggles) Photographer: (jumping around excitedly) Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

"What a weird guy, is he the one who took the photos for our class?" Nino asked

"Yeah, he's actually really nice, if a bit… umm… passionate?"

 **Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

I hate to break it to you Marinette but that's not how normal people walk." Alix laughed

 **Alya: Um, we could be more invisible. Marinette: Okay, let's start over. Adrien sees them, waves at Marinette who freaks out in return. Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me! Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.**

 **Puts Marinette's hand down with an annoyed look.**

"You're so cute Marinette" Rose smiled.

Marinette was so scrunched in on herself she looked like a little ball upon her chair. Oh the mortification!

 **The camera goes back to the Kids+ building were Mireille is getting in an elevator. The door closes but open again showing stormy weather. Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!**

 **Attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice. Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

"Oh no I hope she was alright!"

"She could have freezed to death in there."

"Good thing Ladybug saved the day" Kim said

"Don't forget Cat Noir" Rose gushed.

"Speaking of which where are they? I'm so tired of watching this stupid weather girl and Marinette!" Chloe raged crossing her arms.

"It's called dramatic timing Chloe" Nino told her "they've got to set the scene."

 **The scene changes back to the park were Adrien is still in the middle of his photo shoot the photographer praises him.**

 **Photographer: Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"Talk about a spaghetti fetish" Alix laughed.

 **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I?...Marinette? Marinette! Marinette: Ah! Photographer: Ngh! Silencio! Manon: Come on! Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon! Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette! Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter. Alya: But what about Adrien?**

Marinette sighs despite herself; things between her and Adrien always ended up going wrong.

 **Screen changes back to the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name**

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille? Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... Too late. Attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.**

"She's really strong!"

"Those poor people!"

"I can't believe all of this is happening because she was jealous."

"It's not her fault it's that creepy guy from before."

"I hope Ladybug shows up soon."

 **She flies off as we move back to the park.**

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back. Manon: I go on the merry-go-round! Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien... Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you? Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the- Manon: (with baby doll eyes) Marinette: Aw...**

Alya shook her head fondly "Pushover."

 **Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling. Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille. Stormy Weather: Uhhh! Civilian: Here's another one!**

 **The scene shows the photographers pictures Adrien now looks bored and tired. Photographer: Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (Runs to Alya) You! I need an extra! Alya: Who, me? Photographer: Si! To pose with Mr. Adrien! Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need!**

"What!" Chloe looked at the screen in shock "Did Marinette seriously get to pose with her Adrikins!

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien! Marinette: What? Seriously? Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend? Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

"As if!"

"Don't worry Chloe it's obvious you were made to be with Adrien." Sabrina smiled at her friend

"Well duh, I know that, I'm perfect and he's perfect, we're perfect!"

 **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for? Marinette: But, what about Manon? Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway. Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter! Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Reespa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw! Manon: Yee-haw!**

Nino blushes pink smiling at the way Alya is with Manon. He couldn't help imagining a future between them.

"Earth to Nino"

"Huh, What?"

"You were starting to drool buddy." Adrein laughed.

 **Marinette gasps as Stormy weather appears. She freezes Alya and Manon who are on the carousel.**

 **Civilian: Run!**

 **Marinette runs over to an empty part of the park.**

Marinette closed her eyes, _here it comes_.

 **Marinette: Time to transform! Tikki, spots on!**

 **Tikki flies into her earrings with a flourish as Marinette becomes ladybug her civilian clothes become replaced by a red and black polka dotted suit.**

The room was deafeningly silent and Marinette fidgeted in her seat.

"No. Way." Chloe was in shock. Clumsy, stupid Marinette her most amazing Ladybug! NOT POSSIBLE! She refused to believe this!

Alya stood up from her spot turning to look at Marinette hands on her hips. She opened her mouth and then closed it again "You… but... "

"Alya-"

"Why didn't you tell me! We're best friends I can keep a secret."

"Alya it wasn't about that! I promise I wanted to tell you but I couldn't, knowing my secret would have put you in danger."

Alya knew what Marinette said was true but she couldn't help but feel hurt. "I could have helped you."

"Alya…" Before Marinette could say anymore she was bombarded with her other classmates each pushing their way toward her leaving Alya looking dejected.

"I can't believe you're Ladybug!"

"When did that happen!"

"How did it happen!"

"Are you in a relationship with Cat Noir?"

"Ummm well… actually… about that… you see.. Wait what?" Marinette felt completely overwhelmed.

 _Ha I was right… oh my gosh Ladybug is Marinette!_ Adrien didn't really know what to think there was a difference between suspicions and reality and it honestly threw him off. It's not like he hated Marinette or anything she was actually pretty sweet but it was difficult to imagine the shy stuttering girl as his brave beautiful Ladybug.

"OK everyone leave her alone!" Alya was hurt but Marinette was still her best friend. She shooed them all back to their seats.

"Thank you Alya."

"Yeah." Alya replied without her usual gusto.

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!** **Adrien** **: Uh?**

 **Adrien runs over to a tree opening his bag to find it empty.**

 **Adrien: Plagg? Plagg!** **Plagg** **: I'm not here! I'm sleeping! Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert**

 **Plagg suddenly perks up flying over to the cheese. Plagg: For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

Marinette's eyes went wide and she looked over at Adrien who winked back at her. His grin was wide and confident and screamed Cat Noir. She stuttered unable to form a coherent sentence.

"You… but… it can't…. Oh no!"

Adrien's grin fell slightly as she hid her face in her hands. Was she really that disappointed? But on the TV she seemed to really like him… did Marinette really not like his Cat Noir side that much!

Marinette was near hyperventilating. Adrien was Cat Noir! But he was so sweet and gentlemanly, not at all like the flirty annoying kitty! And Oh my gosh had she really been turning down Adrien this whole time! AGH!

 **Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

 **Plagg flies rather unwillingly into his ring as Adrien becomes Cat Noir. His clothes change to his hero costume.**

"My Adrikins is that mangy cat!" Chloe screeched. Her perfect little reality was being flipped on its head and she was pulling at her blonde hair for once not even caring that she was messing up her perfectly styled locks.

The girls all squealed Cat Noir was so flirty and suave and to now know it was Adrien behind the mask was like a dream come true.

"Dude!" Nino punched his friend's arm. "That is seriously wicked awesome! But come on did you really need to be more popular with the ladies."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously glad Nino had reacted better than Alya. Though he couldn't blame her, Alya's life was Ladybug, her whole blog was about the super heroine. Nino had never been that into cat noir so he hadn't had to lie to Nino as much as Marinette had to Alya.

 **The scene changes back to Ladybug running across the park.**

 **Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Ayla's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

 **Ladybug tries to use her yoyo as a cake wire cutter but fails sliding of and Hitting Ladybug in the head making her fall over in a very Marinette like manner.**

"It's a good thing you weren't with Manon otherwise we'd really be in trouble, you'd have been stuck in there and you couldn't have transformed in front of Manon." Mylene reminded her.

 **Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay! Manon: Where is Marinette? Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon. Manon: How did you know my name? Ladybug: Dah? Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?**

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Alya shook her head. Marinette winced.

"I'm really sorry for lying, but I just wanted to protect you."

"You know how much Ladybug means to me."

"I know and I'm so sorry." Marinette bowed her head.

"I do understand Marinette, and you did give me that one up close interview. Maybe now that I know I can help you. You're my best friend after all."

"Nad you're mine, I'd love your help, as long as you don't put yourself into any unnecessary danger."

"I'll do my best. Partners?"

"Ahem. I'm her partner" Adrien reminded

"Not so super partner" Alya corrected herself.

"Definitely" Marinette launched herself at Alya. Alya hugged her back and then whispered to her.

"Can you believe cat Noir is Adrien. Girl this must be a dream for you!"

"Well…"

"What do you mean well!"

"They are so different, it makes me nervous." Alya frowned but she didn't comment as the show continued.

 **Aurore begins to leave but is interrupted by Cat Noir. Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature? Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather! Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**

"Dude, come on."

"What? It's puntastic." Adrien grinned.

Marinette winced shaking her head at the horrible pun.

 **Stormy Weather fires a ballast of wind at him with a deadpan look. Cat is blown away hitting a few cars in a game of human pinball.**

 **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh!**

"Oh my gosh Adrikins are you ok!" Chloe fretted "I hope all this superheroing doesn't damage that handsome face!"

 **(Ladybug appears and lifts him) Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet. Cat Noir: Why thanks, my ladybug, but I had it covered. Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

Marinette couldn't believe she had just pushed away Adrien!

 **Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!**

 **She uses her parasol to create lightning, the sky turns gray as thunder crashes.**

The room got serious for a moment as everyone stared at the spot that Cat Noir and Ladybug had just been in. It had all seemed like fun and games but from this point of view you could tell it was deadly.

Alya had a grip on Marinette "If that had hit you…"

"But it didn't. Don't worry." Marinette comforted her.

Adrien found himself staring at Marinette a small smile on his face, she was truly brave. He caught himself looked back at the screen before anyone noticed.

 **Ladybug tackles Cat Noir out of the way the two roll away Cat landing on top of Ladybug.**

There were a few cat calls and whistles. Chloe was absolutely fuming.

 **He smiles at her flirtatiously but is rebuffed with an annoyed frown and ladybug turns his face to look at the villain.**

"You guys are so super cute!" Rose squealed

Both Adrien and Marinette turned to each other, their eyes met and they blushed looking away quickly.

 **Cat Noir: Whoa! Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir: (grins) Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight! Stormy Weather: Black Ice! Ladybug: Gotcha! Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it angrily. Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails! Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

"Hahaha I didn't know you had it in you girl." Alya laughed

Marinette hides a wince and Mumbles to herself. "I don't think I do… it's different when I'm Ladybug…"

 **Cat Noir: You got a plan? Ladybug: Just follow my lead. Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

 **Stormy weather shoots another blast of wind towards the two heroes. Ladybug: Hoaaah! Cat Noir: Uhhhhh! Stormy Weather: You again!**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh! Ladybug: Huh?**

 **He two jump and flip to avoid cars in a display of impressive display of athleticism.**

"Wicked!" Alix fist pumped

"Hey Adrien I bet I could beat you in a race!" Kim yelled

"Really Kim" Max shook his head at his friend.

"What? I think I could do it."

 **She sees a bus about to crash into them, the hero grabs Cat Noir and uses her yoyo as a shield. The bus crashes to the ground atop the heroes.**

"NO!"

 **Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.**

Sighs of relief could be heard. "And you were worried about me!"

"I'm a superhero, it's in the job description." Marinette shrugged.

 **Cat Noir: Ow! Ladybug: (giggles)**

"That hurt you know." Adrien pouted

"Haha sorry kitty." Marinette giggled scratching Adrien under the chin.

Adrien winked.

It was the first time the students really saw their classmates as Cat Noir and Ladybug.

Marinette seemed to realise what she was doing and pulled away quickly turning a bit so her back was to Adrien her face was as red as a tomato.

 **The scene goes back to show Alya and Manon still trapped in ice.**

 **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze! Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni! Manon: (hears ice cracking) what's that? 'Alya: It's...the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Mwahahaha! (Chases Manon) Alya: Wanna hear a story?**

"Thank you so much." Marinette was so glad Manon wasn't alone.

"Anytime. She's a really sweet girl."

 **Scene changes back to the city were the heroes and villain are fighting.**

 **Hawk Moth: (To Stormy) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan. Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues! Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

"Yes because that makes sense" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Chloe you're talking about Adrien!" Sabrina gasped and Chloe seemed to remember she laughed loudly

"I uh I mean… You're so smart and funny adrien."

Adrien shook his head and Marinette rolled her eyes.

 **Stormy Weather (from the screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over! Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.**

"I vote yes!" Chloe said enthusiastically.

 **Ladybug: The cat suit will do, (winks) thanks.**

"You were just flirting with Adrien!" Alya shook Marinette by the shoulders.

"Yeah but I didn't know it was him."

 **At least now we know where to find her. Stormy Weather: Prepare for the worst weather in history! Cat Noir sees a cardboard cut out of Aurore.**

 **Cat Noir: Hey! That girl reminds me of someone! Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

"Good thinking" Adrien told her and Mari blushed.

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself." She replied still stuttering over a few words but managing to keep calm for the most part.

 **Stormy Weather: In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one there. Ladybug: It's a recording!**

 **Stormy Weather laughs, evilly and fires a lightning bolt to a light, making it fall nearly hitting them. The room building goes dark. Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me! Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

"So that's what you're night vision looks like, that's so useful."

"Yep, especially when there's a ladybug in need of assistance." he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

 **Ladybug trips and falls unable to see in the dark. Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress? Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

 **He grabs her hand pulling her forward.**

 **Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

Marinette couldn't help but smile. Sure Cat Noir was kind of irritating with his jokes and bad puns but at times like this he was really cool."

 **The screen changes back to show Alya and Manon still trapped.**

 **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!" Manon: (laughs) Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bit of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep. (Ice glaciers are approaching) Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug...**

"We were cutting it kind of close." Marinette bit her lip worriedly. "We were almost too late."

"But you didn't, Don't worry" She threw Mari's words right back at her. The heroine smiled slightly.

"I just don't want my friends in danger."

"As long as that creepy guy is around none of us are safe."

"That's true, but we're no closer to Hawkmouth then we were at the start." Marinette sighed in frustration.

 **The scene changes back to the Kids+ building were Cat Noir is still leading Ladybug with his night vision. Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to- Cat Noir: Duck! Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building, still holding hands. Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap!**

"Please be ok!" Rose worried

"It's ok Rose they're fine remember" Juleka pointed towards the two sitting with them and Rose blushed nodding.

"Oh right."

 **She makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol. Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous! Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools! Ladybug: We're just-(sees Cat Noir still holding her hand) Cat Noir: Heh-heh...**

"Snubbed once again, alas." Cat Noir sighed dramatically

"I wouldn't snub you my sweet handsome Adrien." Chloe yelled glaring at Marinette who was rolling her eyes at the boy.

 **Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!**

 **The screen glows red and pink while Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.**

 **Ladybug: A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this? Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry. Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers. Stormy Weather: Hail!**

"You are both a match made in pun heaven" Nino shook his head.

"Nino!"

"I don't make nearly as bad of puns as he does!"

"Hey my puns are great!"

 **A hailstorm appears while, Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail. Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get cramped! Ladybug uses her lucky vision showing various objects such as a pipe, vent, beam and towel glow red and black. She looks up at a sign that glows red as well before turning to Cat Noir.**

"Neat, I wondered how that worked."

"It's certainly a strange power."

"I think the chocolate ice pop was my favorite one so far."

"Yeah that was pretty great." Marinette nodded

"Look at you" Alya nudged her friend in the side. "You're having an actual conversation."

"I guess. It's just... I'm feeling so weird." Marinette looked troubled.

"We'll talk when we have the chance, you know away from everyone." Alya assured.

 **Ladybug: See that sign over there? Check it out." Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got? Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.**

The entire room was in awe as they watched the two working together doing all sorts of badass moves.

"Damn."

 **Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. She breaks the parasol over her knee and the Akuma flies out. Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!**

 **(She captures the akuma and purifies it)**

Everyone sheered and Adrien and Marinette both fist bump then proceed to blush.

 **Ladybug: Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!**

 **She throws the towel up as the cleansing light goes through the city causing it to go back to normal.**

 **The scene changes back to the park were the ice holding Manon and Alya melts**

 **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon...Huh? Taekwondo... Firefighters: Yeah! Alya: Princess kissed her prince charming and... Manon: They lived happily ever after? Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

"She really loves you Alya. Maybe next time I babysit I can invite you over?"

"Sure, but how about this time we stay out of danger."

"No promises, but I'll do my best."

 **The screen goes back to the Kids+ building were Aurore is now she gain.**

 **Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here? Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **The scene changes back to hawk moth's lair as he goes back into hiding.**

 **Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

"That guy needs some serious help"

Adrien felt an odd sense of familiarity but shrugged it away there was no way he could know someone as evil as Hawkmoth in real life and not know it.

 **The window closes as the camera shifts back to the park.**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you! Marinette: You don't think it's too late? Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun! Manon: Marinette! Marinette: Huh? Manon: I know what your secret is! Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

"She nearly gave me a heart attack."

 **Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do! Marinette: Huhhh... Phew!**

 **She hugs Manon. Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I? Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot! Photographer: (Looks at Manon) Wait. Who is that angel? Manon: Haha! Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfetto!... Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats on her back)**

"Things never work out for you do they Marinette?"

"Maybe it's a sign that you're not meant to be together." Chloe mused.

"Don't listen to her Marinette." Alya urged.

 **AN: All reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. Bubbler

_**AN: THANK YOU! Your reviews were all really sweet! I'm so glad you like it, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**_

 **Scene opens showing Marinette asleep a red object lying on her stomach, the phone next to her rings.**

 **Marinette: Huh!**

"Aww Marinette you look so cute when you sleep."

Nathaniel blushed pink at seeing Marinette in bed. He still had a crush on the little half asian girl despite the fact that she obviously had a crush on Adrien. Now he knew she was Ladybug he liked her even more but was doubly reminded that he had no chance with her.

 **She jumps up sending the red thing flying, Tikki catches herself hover by the steps. Marinette runs down the stairs yelling.**

 **Marinette: Happy birthday!**

"Happy Birthday?" The class wondered Marinette blushed.

"I hate this, this is so embarrassing."

"What's wrong?" Alya was confused until her friend motioned toward Adrien before hiding her face and Alya winced and patted her gently on the back.

 **She disappears off screen and something crashes.**

"Yikes… were you ok?" Rose asked

"I was fine! No worries." Marinette waved a hand at the girl

Adrein smiled snorting a bit when the crash sounded. Had she always been that clumsy? He couldn't remember, she certainly wasn't when she was Ladybug.

 **Marinette: Oh!**

 **She runs back on screen dancing before swinging into a chair.**

 **Marinette: (laughing) Happy birthday!**

"Whose birthday is it?"

Marinette just sank further down into her chair mumbling incoherently.

 **She Clicks a button and the computer starts up showing pictures of Adrien she smiles dreamily at them.**

 **Marinette: Happy birthday Adrien!**

 **She leans forward to kiss the computer screen.**

Adrien blushed but despite his embarrassment he gave a very sly smile "Why thank you M'lady."

Marinette shoved him in the arm sticking out her tongue at him forgetting her utter embarrassment for the moment. Alya had to force herself not to let out an awww or a coo at the couple. And yes she was already calling them a couple.

 **The scene changes to Adrien brushing his teeth. A small black cat like creature flies forward holding a piece of cheese wrapped with a bow.**

Adrien shook his head at his Kwami.

 **Plagg: Happy Birthday Adrien**

 **Adrien dropping his toothbrush: oh, Plagg get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face.**

"Aww poor Plagg."

"Yeah right, if I don't take it he just eats it himself which is what he really wants." Adrien rolled his eyes. He loved his Kwami but man sometimes Plagg was a pain. "Tikki seems a lot more helpful."

"Plagg is the Kwami of destruction though, if he was helpful it would be weird." Marinette defended

"I guess."

Marinette hit her shoulder against his lightly "You like him, admit it."

"Never." Adrien shot back but with a smile.

 **Plagg: Huh? Ahhhh...**

 **The Kwami throws the cheese up in the air catching it in his mouth he munches the food loudly. The scene changes back to the bakery Marinette's mom Sabine sitting at the table.**

 **Sabine: Marinette don't forget, to clean your room after school today**

 **Marinette: Mom it's Friday I'm already doing something with Alya.**

 **Sabine: Fine I'll go ahead and clean it, (taunting) but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff like your emails, your diary...**

"Haha that's the way to get a kid to clean."

 **Marinette: Okay, I'll do it, I'll do it.**

 **Marinette gives her mom a kiss on the cheek before running out of the door her mother yelling after her.**

 **Sabine: Have a nice day sweetie.**

"You're parents seem really great." Adrein frowned thinking of his own family. Things had been great when his mom had been alive, but afterwards… It hurt just thinking about his mom. He missed her so much sometimes it was hard to breath, but he was handling it better than his dad.

 **Marinette: Happy birthday... I mean have a nice day.**

Chloe rolled her eyes scoffing at Marinette; seriously this girl was a freak, what did Adrien see in her? Besides being Ladybug… ugh!

 **Sabine shrugs lightly sipping her tea as the scene changes to Adrien's house. He's sitting bored at a large empty table eating. A woman in a pant suit walks in handing him a tablet.**

Marinette's eyes widened when she saw the way Adrien ate.

The boy in question frowned, he didn't want his classmates to see this. For the first time he really felt how Marinette must feel. He shrunk down a bit confidence waning.

 **Natalie: Your schedule, Adrien.**

 **Adrien: Thanks Natalie. Hey, uh did my father get back to you about my birthday party?**

 **Natalie: Well, um he doesn't think it'll be a good idea.**

 **Adrien: Of course not**

 **Natalie sympathetically: Happy birthday Adrien**

The class was silent none of them dared to comment but Adrien could feel their sympathetic stares and he hated it.

 **Scene changes to a flurry of bubbles flying across the scene.**

 **Nino: Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he's at least remember what it was like to be young and want to party a little.**

"I can't imagine my father young, it's impossible"

Nino suddenly snapped to attention he definitely remembered this day… well mostly. He groaned. "Dude can we skip this one." Alya snickered "Just wait til it's you're turn" Nino told her and her smile faltered

 **Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was downer back then too. Well at least I tried.**

 **Nino: it's your B-Day dude. Insist!**

"If only it were that easy." Adrien sighed

"Maybe next year we can throw you a party at school, during lunch or something." Marinette suddenly declared "You're father can't say anything because it will be at school. We can make cake and everything!" The entire class agreed and a smile found a way onto Adrien's face once more at the very idea.

 **Screen widens to show Marinette and Alya hiding behind the steps Ayla's trying to encourage her friend.**

"Were you that scared of me?" Adrien couldn't help but ask.

"No! Uhh…. welll… I don't know, I just…." Marinette fiddled with her fingers. "I wasn't very good at talking to you, and I thought you think I was a weirdo or a freak."

"It's cause you are a freak, duh." Chloe yelled out making Marinette sink further into herself.

"I don't think you're a freak, it's super nice that you tried to give me a present. Thanks Marinette."

Marinette thought she'd melt and once again felt confused; which was the real adrein the cocky annoying one or the sweet tactful gentleman? And if she had to ask that question then what about herself? After all Ladybug was nothing like her, that had been brought to her attention a lot during the last episode, and if Ladybug was separate from Marinette then that meant that of course Adrien would like Ladybug over her. How could anyone like the Marinette half; she was shy and boring and plain!

 **Alya: You can do it, you can do it.**

 **Marinette: I can do it, I can do it.**

 **Screen changes back to Nino and Adrien.**

 **Nino: You know what? I'm going to have a little convo with your pops.**

Adrein winced "I'm sorry about my dad Nino."

"Dude this is in the past, and besides that, you shouldn't apologize for having a lame father, that's his problem not yours."

"I guess…"

 **Adrien crestfallen: Don't waste your time, He's not going to change his mind.**

 **Marinette peaks over from the stairs before ducking back down.**

 **Marinette: I can't do it, I can't do it!**

"Sounds familiar." Adrien laughed looking sideways at Nino who blushed and elbowed his best friend in the ribs.

 **Alya: (groaning) No you don't girl. You've been stalling all morning, now is the time!**

 **She shoves Marinette out from behind the steps and in front of Nino and Adrien.**

 **Marinette laughs nervously hiding the present behind her back.**

 **Marinette: Hey!**

 **Adrien awkwardly replied back with a hey and the screen widens to show Chloe hiding behind the doorway.**

Chloe sees herself and smiles "Do I have some serious style or what"

"You're the best Chloe."

"Better than Ladybug?"

"Umm…" Chloe's raised an eyebrow half glaring and Sabrina nodded quickly "Yes no contest!"

 **Chloe: Wait am I seeing what I think i'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday.**

 **Sabrina clicks her phone giggling nervously.**

 **Chloe: Oh do I have to do everything myself? Seriously what are you good for?**

"Chloe that was completely uncalled for!" Alix glared at the blonde girl. "How do you put up with her Sabrina." Most of the class agreed but they knew it was pointless, Sabrina had been Chloe's henchman since kindergarten.

 **Chloe walks outside and the screen goes back to Marinette who is struggling to give Adrien his present.**

 **Marinette: I uh...I wanted to, um... gift you make.**

"Well it's not the worst.. At least you formed actual words this time."

"Not helping Alya."

 **Chloe walks over an annoyed look on her face.**

 **Marinette: I mean give you a gift I made...I mean**

"You made your gift?" Adrien asked

"Yes" Marinette squeaked out looking embarrassed.

"I bet it was great, it's too bad I never got it, I'm sorry."

"No it's ok!" Marinette almost yelled nervously. She knew Adrien got her gift and her was so happy that it had been from his dad, after what she'd seen she knew why. Oh But he was so going to figure out that it was actually from her and then he'll be sad! She mentally panicked.

 **She is cut off by Chloe who shoves her out of the way.**

 **Chloe: Outta the way, happy birthday Adrien!**

Alya glared at Chloe. "You are the worst of humanity Chloe."

Chloe gasped "As if, everybody loves me." She informed hotly. "Right?" The class was drop dead Silent except for Sabrina.

"Of course everyone likes you, you're amazing."

"Exactly." She smiled completely oblivious to the anger on most people's faces.

 **She feigns innocence while hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Adrien obviously uncomfortable pushes her away light not wanting to be rude.**

"How do you put up with that?" Kim asked, his crush on Chloe had distinguished a long time ago.

"Umm… Chloe isn't _that_ bad. She's my childhood friend, and my only friend for a long time."

"Yikes, I'm so sorry that must have been hard." Alix chimed in.

"Excuse me, but I am a great friend!" Chloe flipped her hair.

 **Adrien: Yeah thanks Chloe.**

 **Scene quickly shifts to where Marinette landed showing an exasperated Alya before going back to Chloe and Adrien.**

 **Chloe: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

 **Adrien: Uh... no**

 **Chloe: What? Oh those delivery guys I bet it was too heavy so they had to back and get another guy to help those slackers!**

Everyone rolled their eyes.

 **She turns putting her arms flirtatiously around Adrien.**

 **Chloe: I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight!**

 **She leans forward trying to kiss him again but walks away humming when the teen doesn't comply.**

Chloe felt a pang of hurt watching Adrien push her away on screen and she bit her lip trying not to show it. "Hmph."

 **The scene turns back to Alya and Marinette who are still hiding behind the stairs.**

 **Alya: Get back there, don't be a pushover, literally.**

 **The scene switches again to Chloe and Sabrina now in the court of the school.**

 **Sabrina: What did you get him?**

 **Chloe: I didn't, you did. And it better be amazing and it better not be late!**

"Seriously Sabrina you could have such better friends!"

"Really?" Sabrina said but before anyone answered she continued "Because I remember coming to school here and none of you would even talk to me! It's easy to say that now, but the truth is, chloe was the only one who spoke to me!" Marinette's eyes widened at the declaration she'd only seen Sabrina rant like that once to her after she'd bailed on their group project. The class looked ashamed.

Chloe gave a soft smile but it was gone a second later as she started to file her nails, but Sabrina saw it and she knew Chloe appreciated her words.

 **Sabrina nods nervously clicking frantically on her phone as the scene changes back to Alya giving Marinette a pep talk.**

 **Alya: Come on you can do it!**

 **Marinette stands up looking determined but a limo pulls up before she can do anything.**

 **Adrien: Gotta go photo shoot.**

 **He gets in the car with a sad look, the car pulls away showing a disappointed Marinette.**

"Sorry" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's not your fault, I'm really good at being invisible."

Adrein frowned at her; she should have more confidence! She was ladybug for crying out loud! And from what he'd seen so far she was definitely deserving of the powers. And… she was pretty cute. A blush colored his cheeks. Maybe he still had a few doubts but they were fading the more he watched. Adrien hoped the same could be said about her feelings for Cat Noir.

 **Marinette: why can't I just mean what I say?**

"Ummm, I don't think that's right." Nathan laughed and Marinette blushed smiling at the boy behind her.

"I know I know." She giggled. Nathan ducked his head when she laughed thinking it was cute.

 **Alya gives her a confused look at the mixed up phrase.**

 **Alya: Uh say what you mean?**

 **Marinette: Exactly.**

 **Screen cuts to Nino.**

 **Nino: Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

"Thanks for trying Nino, and for the sort of birthday party, even if you were possessed by an evil butterfly."

"I never imagined anyone saying that with a serious face." Nino laughed "Our lives." He shook his head.

 **A ladybug symbol appears as the scene changes to Marinette standing outside Adrien's house.**

 **Marinette: The Mailbox won't budge.**

 **Alya: Ring the doorbell.**

 **Marinette: Are you kidding what if Adrien answers the...**

 **She's cut off by Alya ringing the doorbell. A large camera pops out and Natalie speaks.**

 **Natalie: Yes?**

 **Marinette: Um, hi i'm in Adrien's class and me, uh, did I already say that uh...**

 **Natalie: Put it in the box.**

 **Marinette: Thank you! I hope he likes it!**

"So you did deliver the present… then why didn't I get it?" He tried to think back to that day but the only present he remembered getting was from his dad. Did Natalie forget, or did it get lost when the bubbler attacked?

 **Alya: You signed the note right?**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Alya: Girl, girl, girl.**

"At least you had the courage to go through all that trouble." Juleka smiled at the flustered girl. "I know I wouldn't have."

 **Marinette groans as the screen switches to Natalie at her desk. Adrien's father Gabriel can be heard talking over the intercom.**

 **Gabriel: Who was that Natalie?**

 **Natalie: A friend of Adrien's she was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

 **Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

Adrien blushed as he felt the stares all full of pity. He didn't need that, truth be told beside the whole father thing he lived a pretty great life, plus he was Cat Noir a Super Hero! Sure sometimes it hurt him when his dad ignored him, but he had very little to complain about.

 **Natalie: Uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

 **Gabriel: Of course I did!**

 **Natalie: Yes Mr. Agreste, I'll take care of it.**

 **Gabriel: Good**

"Reminds me of Chloe and Sabrina." Alix snorted

Adrien just sighed quietly. Nino nudged him "hey, cheer up at least you know why you always got a lame pen, it's probably because she had nothing better to get you. So it wasn't technically you're dad."

"Gee thanks Nino" Adrien gave a small fake smile.

 **Natalie hangs up looking around her nervously before grabbing Marinette's gift with a smile before Nino rings, he smiles awkwardly into the camera.**

Adrien saw that look "Did she?" he glanced at Marinette for a moment. She had never said anything about it, never corrected him. If it was true why would she just let him think it was a gift from his dad? She'd obviously put a lot of effort into it. He mulled over his thoughts as the show continued.

 **Natalie: Yes?**

 **Nino: Uh hi.**

 **The scene changes to Nino and Natalie now standing inside Adrien's house.**

 **Natalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

 **Gabriel: Adrien's not home yet.**

 **Nino: I was coming to see you Du...I mean sir.**

"You're dad looks oddly familiar." Marinette piped up

"Well duh, he's famous." Chloe rolled her eyes and Marinette blushed.

"Haha I would have loved to see my dad's face if you had called him dude!" Adrien laughed.

 **Gabriel: Me?**

 **Nino: Yeah that's right, look I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude, uh I mean sir. It's all he wants.**

Adrien laughed "Thanks Nino seriously."

"It's what friends do dude."

 **Gabriel: No that's final.**

 **Nino: That's messed up. He never screws up in class...**

 **The door opens revealing Adrien while Nino continues talking.**

 **Nino: He always does whatever you tell him, photo shoot, fencing, Chinese, piano.**

 **Adrien: Nino you're here?**

"I just wanted to try." Nino sighed

"I think it was great." Alya winked at Nino who looked a bit dazed

 **Nino: Anything for my best bud. Show some awesomeness dude, I mean sir. Please?**

 **Adrien sees his father's look and tries to stop Nino.**

 **Adrien: Forget it Nino, really it's fine.**

 **Gabriel: Now listen young man, I decide what's best for my son. In fact I've just decided you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

"Ouch." Kim said

"What a grouch."

"Jerk."

"Dudes! I get it, I do, but that's still Adriens old man so zip it!" Nino narrowed his eyes at his classmates.

Adrien smiled.

 **Adrien: Father he was just trying to do something cool for me.**

 **Natalie: Goodbye.**

 **Nino looks angry and storms out of the house Adrien fallows trying to comfort his friend.**

 **Adrien: Nino wait! I'm sorry my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way.**

 **Nino: It's not fair Adrien. Harsh! Uncool!**

The class agreed wholeheartedly already planning their classmates belated party in their heads.

 **Adrien: Thanks anyway Nino.**

 **Nino walks away as the scene changes to him flopping down on a park bench, he pulls out bubbles. A little boy off screen is crying.**

 **Little boy: But, daddy please?**

 **Boy's father: no, it's not playtime you've got your chores to do.**

 **Nino: Oh! Adults ruin everything all the time.**

Nino winced and Adrien groaned "I can't believe my own father helped create an Akuma."

"He may be harsh, but it's obvious he cares for you even if it's a little too stifling." Marinette piped up.

Adrien wondered if what she said was true. His father had never used to be so controlling at least not until after his mother's death. He'd always thought it was because he somehow blamed Adrien but maybe it was because he was scared. Adrien felt a warmth in his heart.

 **Scene changes to a dark room, a small light starts in the middle growing revealing a window. We can see a swarm of white butterflies flying around a man. Screen zooms in to show Hawk moth.**

 **Hawk moth: Desperate to help his friend but feeling powerless, it won't be long before frustration turns to anger!**

"Doesn't his voice sound weirdly familiar?" Ivan tilted his head

"You probably just remember it from the last time, plus I think we'd recognize this creep if we saw him" Max spoke up "Statistically speaking-"

"Forget I asked."

 **A white butterfly lands in his hand he covers it and it turns black and purple.**

 **Hawk moth: Fly away, my little akuma and evilize him.**

 **The Akuma flies out the window and into the streets of Paris. It finds Nino and flies into his container of bubbles. A mask shaped light appears around Nino's eyes, Hawk moths voice can be heard as the screen changes to show hawk moth again.**

 **Hawk Moth: Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these heard adults. And all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

"How do you think he comes up with these names, I mean bubbler, that's so lame" Alix laughed

"Maybe it's part of his powers, super villain naming sense."

"If it is, the power is definitely broken." The class all laughed

 **Screen changes back to Nino who still looks angry the light like mask still around his eyes.**

 **Nino: Yes Hawk Moth.**

 **He stands up and a black and purple light comes out of the bubble wand covering him as the screen widens to show the roofs of the buildings. A bright flash of color flies up before landing on a building in a flurry of bubbles revealing Nino now as the Bubbler.**

"Dude! I look like a freak!" Nino winced at the outfit. "Stormy Weather didn't look this bad."

 **Nino/Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is so sweet! Off the hook!**

 **Nino/Bubbler pulls out his bubble wand before flying around leaving a trail of purple bubbles. They begin trapping adults turning green as they do so. People are running, screaming and children began crying as their parents are taken away. Screen changes to show Hawk moth watching.**

 **Hawk Moth: Perfect!**

Nino watched in shock. Was that really him?

"Do you really not remember anything.?"

"No, I remember feeling really mad and then I woke up and you two were there." Nino grimaced at the memory he had felt awful almost like how he'd imagine a hangover feeling.

 **Scene changes to Marinette eating and gushing about Adrien.**

 **Marinette: Adrien must have gotten his gift by now.**

 **Sabine: What's that you said?**

 **Marinette: I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon.**

 **They both laugh as a purple bubbles comes through the window trapping Marinette's mom.**

 **Marinette: (screaming) MOM! DAD!**

"I'm sorry Marinette." Nino looked down

"It's not your fault Nino, it was Hawkmoth!"

 **Tikki appears from behind Marinette with a concerned look.**

 **Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must have released another Akuma.**

 **Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP. Tikki spots on!**

 **Tikki flies into Marinette's earrings as the screen glows pink a red mask Appears on Marinette's face as her outfit changes to the ladybug costume.**

"I know you're Ladybug, but it's still sort of surreal." Alya commented

"For you and me both, sometimes my life doesn't feel real."

 **The scene changes to the Eiffel tower bubbles are floating everywhere.**

 **Nino/Bubbler: And now, party time!**

 **The screen widens to show Marinette now Ladybug running out of the bakery. Nino/Bubbler is being projected on the sides of the bubbles.**

 **Nino/Bubbler: Hey, hey, hey today's your lucky day, little dude the adults are taking the day off so make the most of it. No chores no homework, no more nagging. Just fun, fun, fun! This is the bubblers gift to you.**

"I've seen way worse villains Nino, don't freak out." Alya smiled

"I don't know if I should feel relieved or offended."

 **Marinette leans down checking on the kids standing by a teenager.**

 **Marinette: Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to. You take care of them in the meantime.**

 **The kids watch her run off and they cheer as she uses her yoyo to pull herself up on a roof.**

"That's just like you Marinette, you're the sweetest human on this planet." Marinette blushed but smiled at her friend.

 **A ladybug symbol appears as the scene changes to Adrien sitting alone once again.**

 **Adrien: (sarcastically) Wow that was a lunch break to remember. Wow!**

Adrien winced. Did he always come off as this pathetic?

 **He walks out into an empty foyer concerned that no one is there.**

 **Adrien: Natalie? Father?**

 **He sighs defeatedly walking out the door walking out to find his friends cheering and wishing him happy birthday.**

 **Nino/Bubbler: Hey, Hey, hey birthday boy! Daddies gone, while the cat's away the mice will play.**

"You know a lot of the villains say that to us." Adrien laughed.

 **Adrien: Nino?**

 **Nino/Bubbler: The bubblers brought all your homies together for one single sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

"Sorry."

"Even as a villain you meant well, thanks." Adrien tried to cheer Nino up.

 **The kids cheer once more as the Bubbler jumps down to a stage that appears out of nowhere.**

 **Nino/Bubbler: Let's get this party started!**

 **Everyone begins dancing as Adrien runs into the house. Screen goes back to Nino/Bubbler and all the kids dancing some looking a little concerned and tired.**

 **Nino/Bubbler: Come on, everybody! I brought you here to party! (Threatening) so dance or else you'll join the adults up in the sky.**

"That was so scary!" Maylene cowered and Ivan put an arm around her. She blushed but leaned into his warmth.

 **Fireworks shoot off as we go back to Hawkmoths Liar.**

 **Hawk Moth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom.**

 **He laughs evilly as the screen zooms out changing to Adrien walking into his room. He stares at his hands conflicted as Plagg pops out from behind Adrien's shoulder.**

 **Plagg: what's your problem? Relax, you're getting the party you always wanted.**

"Adrien!" Marinette gaped

"I know… I'm sorry Nino…"

"It's ok dude, you're only human, I would have done the same thing."

That settled it, they were holding a real party for Adrien as soon as they got out of this room.

 **Adrien: but Nino's been akumatized. I've got to help him.**

 **Plagg: you may never get this chance again. Come one let's have a little fun while your fathers away. Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma and all will be good.**

"You're Kwami is umm…" Marinette tried to think of the right word for it.

"Plagg means well, he's just more relaxed."

Marinette silently thanked the gods that she got Tikki.

 **Adrien: Okay, you're right this might be the first day of my life that I actually want to get to do what I want for once.**

 **Screen changes so see Ladybug hopping onto a roof, she pauses looking for any signs of the villain, she sees the fireworks shoot out from Adrien's house.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: It's you and me, Bubbler!**

 **She jumps down as the scene changes back to the party.**

 **Adrien: Yeah! Nice party I guess this is my first one.**

 **Rose smiles encouragingly despite looking like she wasn't having very much fun and gives him a thumbs up.**

Adrien flushed "sorry Rose."

"It's no problem." She told him sweetly

 **Adrien notices that no one is having much fun and frowns and the camera moves to show Chloe ordering Sabrina to do something.**

 **Sabrina: I'm requesting a slow dance?**

 **Nino/Bubbler: it's a bit early for that isn't it?**

 **Chloe pushes Sabrina away batting her eyelashes at Nino/Bubbler.**

 **Chloe: It's for Adrien his first slow dance.**

 **Nino/Bubbler: Oh you know it girl!**

"Nino!"

"My bad, I wasn't myself."

 **Adrien: Is it me or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

"I'm awful" Adrien dropped his head into his hands groaning.

 **Chloe: Forget about them! Let's go dance come on!**

 **She pulls him away as the camera rises to the roof showing Ladybug as she jumps on the roof. Marinette looks down to see Nino/Bubbler and Chloe trying to kiss Adrien. She frowns a wave of jealousy washes over her.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: there is no way this is happening!**

"Jealous M'lady?" Adrien couldn't help himself.

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him.

 **The screen changes showing the lady symbols as Marinette yells.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: Lucky Charm!**

 **Her yoyo glows and suddenly she's holding a record.**

 **Marinette: A record? Hm...**

 **Scene changes to show from Marinette's point of view the record table, volumes lever and the ledge of a building all turn red polka dotted as she formulates a plan. She spins throwing the disk letting it bounce off the ledge, hit the lever and land on the table before starting to play. The kids start dancing and smiling.**

"We both sort of failed that day didn't we?" Marinette sighed and Adrien smiled at her.

 **Nino/Bubbler: Dude, who just hijacked my mix?**

 **Marinette/ Ladybug: Yours truly.**

 **Ladybugs earring beep signaling she doesn't have much time left.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: Huh? Better bug out quick before I change back to normal.**

 **She runs off jumping off the roof landing just outside the building.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: Tikki spots off.**

 **Her earring beeps as the last black dot disappears and Tikki flies out of her earing landing in Marinette's hands.**

 **Tikki: Marinette?**

 **Marinette: It was an emergency.**

"Emergency" Alya made bunny ears as she repeated what marionette had said.

"I know, I admit I don't always use my powers like I should." She blushed.

 **Tikki: Yeah if by emergency you mean jealousy, you know what happens once you use your lucky charm. You only have minutes before...**

 **Marinette: Before I turn back, I know. But I figured the bubbler, he's not going anywhere. We have time to get you some food, to get your energy back up. Then we'll get right back out there, I promise.**

 **She puts Tikki in her bag before running into the party looking for something for Tikki to eat. She quickly shoves a couple cookies in her purse.**

 **Marinette: I've gotta find some place where I can transform fast.**

 **Alya:Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you!**

 **Alya hugs Marinette glad she's okay.**

 **Marinette: Me too.**

 **Alya: I'm sure ladybug and cat Noir will show up in a minute and save us all.**

"Hahaha.. Well you weren't wrong."

"Honestly" Alya shook her head smiling "You two were made for eachother."

The two superheroes blushed.

 **Never failed us, meanwhile come with me, I've got something for you.**

 **Marinette: Uh, there's something I have to do first.**

 **Alya: (singsong) it's about Adrien.**

 **Marinette: (whining) Okay.**

"I'm so easy" Marinette facepalmed

"I think it's sweet that you like him so much." Alya grinned

"If only I could know for sure if he liked me back." Marinette mumbled under her breath so no one could hear her.

 **Tikki: Marinette? The bubbler.**

 **Marinette: Okay, okay in a sec.**

 **They run of screen and appear in the house at Natalie's desk.**

 **Alya: Look now you can sign your gift.**

 **Marinette: Yes.**

 **Scene changes to Nino/Bubbler talking to some kids.**

 **Nino/Bubbler: Hey! Why aren't you having fun?"**

"We might have been if we weren't under threat."

 **Ivan: None of your business.**

 **Nino/Bubbler: Then I'm gonna make it my business.**

"You were pretty creepy Nino" Ivan muttered

"I hate parties" Nathan sighed remembering that day with a shudder. He wasn't good with people and he hated dancing even more so after said incident.

"Again, I'm sorry." Adrien felt like such an idiot.

 **He pulls out his bubble wand threateningly and the teen runs back to the party. The scene changes to Marinette signing her gift.**

 **Marinette: Marinette, there.**

 **She kisses the gift for luck as Tikki pops out of her bag a slightly annoyed look on her face.**

 **Tikki: Right. We're good, spots on Marinette.**

 **Marinette: I can't do it now Alya is here.**

"Now you don't have to worry about any of us, that has to be easier than having to hide all the time." Alya reminded her.

"As long as nobody tells anyone else!" Marinette stressed "Hawkmoth is after me and Cat Noir and if he knew who we were our families would be in danger and besides that, it's nice being just plain old Marinette."

"I promise." Juleka spoke up.

"Me too." Nathan raised his hand face flushed.

"My lips are sealed."

Almost everyone agreed except Chloe. MArinette was worried but at the moment there was very little that she could do about it.

 **Alya: What'd you say?**

 **Marinette: Hey! Go ahead I'll meet you in the yard.**

 **A green bubble can be seen as he rises up in the air.**

 **Marinette: No you were right, Tikki. I never should have waited this long.**

 **The scene changes back to the party were Adrien is the only one enjoying himself.**

 **Adrien: Hey Paris, How you doing?**

"Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb!" Adrien muttered

 **When the teens don't reply Nino/Bubbler snarls threateningly, the teens quickly perk up smiling and cheering. Adrien jumps off the stage but everyone looks up to find Ladybug.**

 **Adrien: Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug/Marinette throws her yoyo like weapon hitting the outlet where the cords are plugged in.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: Sorry, bubbler but the party's over.**

 **Nino/Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that why. And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun.**

 **The scene quickly shows Chloe leaning into Adrien who pulls away running off.**

"I'd run from her too" One of her classmates laughed.

Chloe purses her lips and looks away.

 **Nino/Bubbler: You will not bust up my party!**

 **He pulls out his bubble wand sending bubbles towards ladybug who deflects them by swinging her yoyo like weapon. The two lunge at each other they miss each landing near where the other had been before. The scene changes to Adrien hiding behind a door as Plagg flies around him.**

 **Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot. Plagg claws out!**

"At least you guys own up to your mistakes."

 **The cat like Kwami flies into the ring and a black mask appears on his face, Black ears sit atop his hair, as his outfit changes to Cats signature cat suit.**

 **The scene changes back to Ladybug and the bubbler still fighting ladybugs weapon gets deflected and comes fly back at her, but Cat Noir jumps in the way hitting the yoyo away.**

 **Adrien/Cat Noir: it looks like I made it just in time.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: I had it under control.**

 **Her Yoyo falls back down hitting Cat before Ladybug pulls it back into her hand with a smirk.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: But, thanks.**

Laughter filled the room.

 **Hawk Moth takes control on Nino again speaking through the light mask.**

 **Hawk moth: Get their Miraculous! I want those powers! Now!**

"He's very Purrsistent, isn't he?" _**((AN:Gods I'm sorry, I'm terrible at puns, forgive me.))**_

Groans and light chuckles were heard.

 **Nino/Bubbler swings his wand menacingly sending a swarm of red bubbles at the two heroes. They deflect them best they can with their weapons. Suddenly the bubbler laughs signaling something as the bubbles turn green and fly at the two heroes, trapping them.**

 **Nino/Bubbler: Give me your miraculous before you run out of air.**

Nino gulped trying to remember if he'd hurt them but everything was frustratingly blank.

 **Marinette/Ladybug: Dream on bubbler!**

 **Nino/Bubbler: Total party poopers just like Adults.**

 **Marinette/ Ladybug: kids need adults!**

 **Nino/Bubbler: False, kids need freedom! Fun let loose and live it up! Adults are controlling and bossy.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected! They care for their kids! They love them!**

 **Adrien/Cat Noir: Most adults do anyhow. You must bring the adults back!**

Marinette unable to help herself threw her arms around Adrien and hugged him. Adrien froze, normally it was Chloe always throwing herself on him and he hated it, but for some reason Marinette's hug felt comforting not pushy and he let himself hug her back.

Marinette realized what she'd done and pulled back quickly blushing and hiding her face, it was a pity she couldn't see the way Adrien was looking at her in that moment with what could only be described as love.

Chloe's looked between the two of them clenching her fists. She didn't get it, she'd been friends with Adrien forever why couldn't he look at her like that? It wasn't fair!

 **Nino/Bubbler: Nope, never! Know what since you care about these adults so much, why don't you go float with them for a while?**

 **Nino/Bubbler runs forward hitting the bubble up into the air.**

 **Scene changes to a frustrated hawk moth.**

 **Hawk moth: What do you think you're doing bubbler? You're supposed to seize their miraculous!**

"Ha! Fail!" Alix cheered.

 **Scene changes back to show Ladybug and cats bubble flying up towards the sky. They're both struggling to pop the bubble before Ladybug gets and idea.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: Use you cataclysm.**

 **Adrien/Cat Noir: couldn't you have said that 500 feet ago?**

"You should have thought about it without me."

"I" Adrien started but then frowned "Ladies first?"

"Nice try." Miranette giggled and Adrien shrugged good naturedly.

 **Marinette/Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever.**

 **Cat Noir smiles mischievously laughing suggestively, Ladybug groans face palming at the boy's advances.**

Adrien flushed at his actions.

 **Cat calls for his cataclysm pressing his hand to the bubble, it pops seconds later sending the two falling.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: Shall we see if you land on your feet this time?**

 **Adrien/Cat Noir: No thanks.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: Your stick there!**

 **Adrien/Cat Noir: Got it!**

 **He throws the staff embedding it into the side of a building, LadyBug grabs Cats arm throwing her yoyo to wrap around the staff. They swing up a bit ungracefully both rolling and landing on the ground.**

 **Adrien/Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

"Thank god there's not a lot of Ladybug jokes out there." Mira laughed

"Come on, cat jokes are too hard to pass up. Besides you use them too." Adrien reminded her.

 **Marinette/Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword that's got to be where the akuma is.**

"You _Spotted_ that quickly" Adrien smiled at her

"I spoke too soon." Marinette groaned but she was smiling despite herself.

 **Cat looks at his ring that's beeping signaling he doesn't have much time left.**

 **Adrien/Cat Noir: We'd better hurry!**

 **Nino/Bubbler: get out here and party!**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: sorry to burst your bubble.**

"Oh no." Marinette grimaced "You must be contagious." She teased.

 **Alya: Ladybug!**

 **Students: (chanting) ladybug!**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: No one wants to party anymore, Bubbler.**

 **Nino/Bubbler: what's wrong with all these guys? Why you gotta be such haters?**

 **He growls dangerously capturing all the students in bubbles.**

 **Ladybug and Cat: No!**

 **Nino/Bubbler: Outer space for you precious peeps. And there never coming back!**

"Now that was dark."

"I take it back, Nino you were definitely a good villain."

 **Bubbler jumps onto a roof, Cat and Ladybug following closely behind, landing on top of a tower.**

 **Cats ring beeps dangerously having one spot left.**

 **Adrien/Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon hurry!**

 **Ladybug nodded calling for her lucky charm again throwing the yo yo up in the air as a red and black wrench falls from the sky.**

 **Adrien/Cat Noir: Your plumbing skills gonna help us out?**

"Sometimes I have serious doubts in your powers" Adrien said "But I should know you'll always pull through."

 **Ladybug doesn't get a chance to respond as Nino flings a bubble at Cat exploding as it hits the ground near the hero.**

The students all flinch at the destructive bubbles.

 **Adrien/Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got?**

 **The scene switched back to Marinette who is looking around for a way to use her lucky charm. Suddenly a vent, pipe, and a washer holding the pipe all glow red and black. Ladybug runs forward loosening the washer off the pipe.**

Everyone watches curiously.

 **Marinette/Ladybug: Cat Noir cover me!**

 **The cat themed hero jumps forward grabbing hold of the vent using the smoke to help shield them. Ladybug throws her yoyo knocking the wand out of Nino's hand. She pulls it back to her breaking the object on her knee. The black butterfly flies out as Ladybug draws a line across her yoyo.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: No more evil doing for you little Akuma.**

 **She swings the weapon around in a flurry of white light catching the little butterfly inside of it.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: Time to de-evilize!**

 **She opens the weapon again now revealing a cleansed white butterfly.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug: (sweetly) Bye-bye little butterfly.**

The class cheered and Nino sighed glad no one had been hurt in his attack.

 **She throws the wrench up in the air calling her name as the tool dissolves into a bright pink light all the parents and students land back on the ground and Nino turns back to himself.**

 **Nino: Oh...Dude**

 **Ladybug and Cat: Pound it!**

 **Scene changes back to hawk moth.**

 **Hawk Moth: you can't run Forever, Ladybug. And when I catch you, I will crush you I will destroy you both!**

"Not if I have a say in it!" Adrien glared at the screen "I'd most definitely protect you."

"Who says I need protecting" Marinette shot back. "Maybe I should be protecting you."

"It's true." Nathan shrugged "She's kind of way cooler than you and loads more powerful." he smiled when he saw Marinette blush at his words.

"That's not entirely true…" Adrien frowned.

 **The window closes the screen going dark as it changes. We go back to Adrien's house closing in on Natalie's office.**

 **Gabriel: (over the intercom) Natalie? Did my son like his gift?**

 **Natalie: Uh, actually, um, I was going to check right away, sir.**

 **Gabriel: Good.**

"See" Marinette nudged Adrien "He does care, in his own way."

Adrien smiled a bit brighter.

 **Natalie looks around nervously grabbing Marinette's gift and taking off the note, she crumbles it up, taking it out to Adrien.**

Gasps of outrage were heard

"She didn't!"

"How could she?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adrien whispered while everyone was distracted.

"It was you're birthday, I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't because of me."

Adrien glanced around and pressed a quick kiss to Marinette's cheek before anyone noticed. Marinette felt like she was going to pass out steam rising from her red cheeks.

 **Natalie: A birthday present from your father.**

 **Adrien: Thank you! I mean please say "thank you" to my father for me.**

 **A ladybug symbol appears on the screen as we see in front of the school. Chloe is yelling at Sabrina.**

 **Chloe: What do you mean not for a week?**

 **Sabrina: There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

 **Chloe: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.**

 **Alya: (laughing) Serves Chloe right.**

 **Adrien: Hey girls!**

 **Marinette: Hey that's my scarf, he's wearing my scarf!**

 **Adrie to Nino: hay dude.**

 **Alya: Yo nice scarf Adrien. Off the chain!**

 **Adrien: Yeah can you believe my dad got this for me? It's so awesome, he's given me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

 **Nino: Wow I guess anyone can change, adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

 **Adrien: Speaking of adults I know my father said you were a bad influence but...**

 **Nino: Were good Adrien don't sweat it. Were buds always and forever.**

The two of them high fived.

 **Alya: You gotta tell him you're the one who knitted the scarf.**

 **Marinette: But he seemed so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

 **Alya: Aw Marinette. Your amazing girl, you know that right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise.**

Adrien smiled at the screen before stealing a glance at Marinette, he already had.

 **The screen pulls out showing Marinette and Adrien before going blank.**

 _ **AN: Please Review! All of your thoughts and criticisms are greatly appreciated. Coming up next is Pharaoh.**_


	4. Pharaoh

CHAPTER 4

 **Alya** **(from a video): Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the One and only Lady Blog. (Helicopter noises) Huh? What is that? (Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her** **yo-yo** **, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book). Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride.**

 **(Alya runs over and picks up the book).**

"Ugh, I'm such a klutz." Marinette facepalmed at her on screen self.

 **Alya: Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade History book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a highschool student, in real life? Whoa!**

"I was right!" Alya huffed

 **The screen zooms out to reveal that it's Marinette watching Ayla's video.**

 **Marinette** **: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

 **Tikki** **: What's done is done, we can't change what happened. We can only move forward.**

"Were you that scared?"

"I just didn't want anyone to know, I was afraid of how you guys might all react…"

"But it's the coolest thing ever, why would any of us react negatively?"

 _Because I'm Marinette, clumsy airheaded and shy._ Marinette thought to herself. How could anyone look to her for help or trust her to save them when they knew how pathetic she was outside the costume? The more Marinette tried to think of what she and Ladybug had in common the more depressed she became.

 **Tikki: Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.**

 **Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.**

"I agree, it definitely should have gone to someone better." Chloe said loudly.

"Like you? Please, the world would have exploded on the first day." Alya snapped back.

Adrien was quite glad it was not Chloe. He shivered remembering the time he'd actually believed it had been Chloe. He'd never been so happy to be proven wrong before.

 **Tikki: You are the chosen one Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from. (Tikki types on the computer) This will show you why.**

"All the past Ladybugs!" Alya squealed "I wish the woman who brought us here would come back. I'd love to get an interview."

Marinette wished she'd come back too she had a lot of questions.

 **Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**

 **Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her**

 **You found out something about Ladybug.**

 **Marinette: At the museum?**

 **Tikki: You'll see!**

"It would have been really helpful if she had told me what it was." Marinette sighed remembering how stressful it had been trying to tell Alya about something when she didn't know what it was she was supposed to be telling Alya about.

 **Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**

 **Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise.**

"She's so vague!" Marinette shook her head

"At least she helps you; Plagg just tries to eat everything."

 **A ladybug symbol flashes across the screen as the scene changes to show Marinette and Alya getting out of bus.**

 **Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity; I'm so on this one.**

 **Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**

 **Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are 43 girls, not counting myself–**

 **Marinette: 42! Not counting you… or me.**

"Knowing what I know now, this was so obvious." Alya pouted

"Even though you never guessed it, you did sort of suspect me remember?"

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

 **Alya: Hm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class.**

 **Marinette: (worried) Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.**

Everyone laughed

"Ain't that the truth!"

 **Alya: Hmm… (Chuckles) Just messing with you Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my Investigation when you bring your history book back to class.**

 **Jalil** **runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes through them and trips over. His medallion falls, he picks it.**

"Hey it's Jalil!" Alix yelled pointing at the screen.

"Who?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's my older brother. And a total nerd." Alix laughed

"Seriously that's your brother?!"

"Yeah we are nothing alike, I know."

 **Jalil** **: It's not broken!**

 **Alya: Uh, I'm ok too, thanks for asking.**

"Sorry Alya my brother has a one track mind when it comes to Egyptian mythology."

 **Jalil: I'm sorry, hey you're in the same grade as** **Alix** **, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? Dad!**

 **Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

 **Marinette: Well– (she looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an** **Egyptian papyrus** **) Yeah, it's over there. (She takes Alya over to it)**

 **The scene changes to show** **Adrien's room** **where he is watching a video from the Lady Blog.**

"Dude, why do you need three screens?" Nino laughed

"Ummm? I don't know, I've always had them like that." Adrien blushed

 **Alya (from video): Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary Book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a highschool student, in real life?**

 **Adrien** **: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

 **Plagg** **: Don't you think you know her then? (Eats his Cheese) Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

"EW" Chloe gagged at the thought.

"I like him" Kim grinned

 **Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.**

 **Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.**

 **Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.**

Everyone laughed.

 **The scene changes back to the museum were Alya is getting impatient.**

 **Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**

 **Marinette: No, no, because... it wouldn't be a surprise… to you or me.**

 **(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)**

"I was so very confused."

 **Jalil: I'm telling you, father, and it's right there in the hieroglyphics. And excuse me. There, as you know, the One with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly 100 mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**

 **Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the Hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

"What a total dork!" Kimm laughed "He sounds nuts.- OUCH!"

Alix glared at Kim "Don't you dare make fun of my brother!"

"You called him a nerd earlier."

"I'm his sister I'm allowed to, now take it back." Alix lifted her fist threateningly.

"Alright sorry." Alix nodded and sat back down Kim gave a sigh of relief. He was all about winning but Alix was kind of freaky.

 **Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas. You!**

"He's not crazy." Alix said firmly.

"I know, I'm sorry Alix."

"It's alright, I guess if it was anyone else I might say the same thing, but he's my brother."

 **Alya: Hmph. You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**

"And I was right. Even if I didn't know it."

 **Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

 **Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

 **Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

 **Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the Real world! This one!**

Alix winced; her brothers whole life were those scrolls, she knew how much they meant to him.

 **The scene changes to show Hawk Moths layer where he is ever faithfully watching.**

 **Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality.**

 **He turns a butterfly into an akuma.**

 **Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

"No Jalil!" Alix clutched tightly to her seat. Mylene did her best to try and calm her down.

"It's ok Alix, you're brother is fine, remember this is the past."

 **The akuma flies away as the camera shifts back to where Marinette and Alya are still on the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out what the hieroglyphics on the papyrus say.**

 **Marinette: Uhhh... Ahhh...**

 **Alya, yawns and tries to take out the book but Marinette shoves it back in the bag.**

"I didn't know if I had signed the book or not, I couldn't chance it!" Marinette answers Alya's questioning look.

"Of course." She shook her head amused.

 **Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

 **Alya: Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**

 **The scene changes Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma infects him.**

 **Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.**

 **Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! (Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)**

"Thank god you're already there Marinette." Alix looked relieved and that made Marinette blush pink. "ANd hey my brothers costume was way better than Nino's"

"DUDE!"

 **Shifts back to the museum, were Alya is getting very impatient.**

 **Marinette: Uhhh... Ahhh...**

 **Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt.**

 **Marinette: Look closely! It is in there. (Sees the Pharaoh) Huh?**

 **Museum employee: (blows a whistle) Hey, you!**

 **Pharaoh: Tut, give me time! (His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in time**

"His bubble powers are so much cooler than your bubble powers."

"Aww man." Nino pouted

 **Bubbles, Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya gets out and takes her smartphone)**

 **Marinette: Alya, hide!**

 **Pharaoh: Get out of here, trespasser!**

 **Marinette runs behind a wall to transform.**

 **Marinette: Time to transform! Tikki, spots on! Ha!**

 **Marinette turns into Ladybug as her clothes are replaced in a flash of pink light.**

 **Alya: (from video) OMG. Coming to you live, Lady Blog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!**

"Well, Technically…"

"Oh shut it."

 **The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Ayla's video.**

"It's actually a good thing Alya was there and filming otherwise I wouldn't have known that anything was happening."

"See I'm useful."

"Are you forgetting what happened?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at Alya who smiled sheepishly.

 **Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**

 **Adrien: Time to transform! Plagg, claws out!**

 **Plagg is sucked into Adrien's ring as he turns into Chat Noir. The scene shifts back to the museum.**

 **Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.**

 **Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!**

 **Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her) Ladybug waved at me! No way!**

"Alya, you should be more careful." Rose told the girl softly.

 **Ladybug uses her yoyo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yoyo and swings Ladybug away,**

 **Making her crash into a wall.**

 **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!**

 **His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.**

"He has multiple powers! You're brother is badass!" Kim grinned

Alix shrugged "Well he is my brother."

 **Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me!**

 **He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.**

"Does that hurt."

"Very much, I get some wicked bruises but I also have advanced healing so they don't stick around too long."

 **Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin! (Laughs)**

 **Alya: (recording) This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! (Sees the Pharaoh) Hiya!**

"Alya!" The class cried out

"I know!... I have a feeling I'll be hearing that a lot this episode."

"It's your own fault."

 **Pharaoh: Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me!**

 **Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads I can walk myself!**

 **Ladybug: (sighs) seriously?! (Opens the coffin) Let her go!**

 **Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**

 **Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are.**

 **Alya: And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**

 **Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.**

"Yes, thank you Adrien!"

"No problem."

"Don't encourage her!" Marinette scolded

"What? Uh…" He looked at Marinette's stern face and floundered "That was very bad Alya… very bad?"

Marinette smiled and Adrien let out a sigh of relief. Alya rolled her eyes

 **Ladybug: If my brave you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!**

"Thanks girl."

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (Uses his Cataclysm to break the bars rusted) How are we gonna find them?**

 **Ladybug: Ayla's got a livestream on her blog!**

"I helped."

"We wouldn't need your help if you hadn't been kidnapped in the first place."

"I know you're worried but I'm fine."

"But what if you had?"

"Look I can't say I'll stop blogging, but I promise I'll try to be more discreet and to stay out of danger."

"It's a start I guess." Marinette knew Alya was trying and that was enough for her.

 **Alya: (from video) Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain!**

 **Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**

 **Cat Noir: (his Miraculous blinks) Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.**

 **Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him.**

 **Alya: Hey!**

 **Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies! (Turns civilians into mummies) Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**

"You know if he'd been the real Pharaoh I'd feel sorry for him."

 **Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?**

 **Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**

 **Alya: Ah, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**

 **Pharaoh: Correct! The 100 mummies and the offering!**

 **Alya: Offering. What offering?**

"Me." Alya squeaked

 **Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in**

 **Return. A pure soul!**

 **Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.**

"Apparently not that hard." Mylene says worriedly.

 **Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**

 **Alya: Say what?!**

 **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya! (Ladybug gets trapped in a time bubble) Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of**

 **Those time bubbles! (Slow motion) I've got to get out of this!**

Everyone laughed and Marinette blushed.

 **Alya: Ladybug, this is Alya, I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**

 **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya. (Slow-motion) I'm nearly there!**

 **Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?**

 **Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**

 **His transformation sequence begins as a black mask appears over his face.**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

 **Cat Noir arrives, and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.**

 **Ladybug: Whoa! (Cat Noir catches her)**

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!**

"I don't think she had a choice."

 **Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!**

 **They arrive at the front door.**

 **Ladybug: I don't see her or the Pharaoh.**

 **They reach the roof and look down to see the ritual beginning.**

 **Cat Noir: Over there!**

 **Alya: (sees someone in the papyrus) Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots!**

 **There, on your papyrus!**

 **Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000**

 **Years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!**

"I wonder who else was Ladybug that we don't know about?" Alya looked so excited she was nearly shaking.

 **Alya: Did you say...Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**

 **Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.**

"That definitely threw me off, but I had a feeling that you couldn't be much older than me in the end." Adrien laughed "Hey do you think there were other Cat Noir's too?"

 **Ladybug: Now you know I am so much wiser than you.**

 **Pharaoh: Oh, secret Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the**

 **Return of Nefertiti! I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you**

 **The safe return of Princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**

 **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**

 **Alya: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**

"That was really cutting it close" Marinette watched the screen tensely.

 **Cat Noir: What should we do?**

 **Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.**

 **Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?**

 **Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us!**

 **Cat Noir: Sure.**

 **(Ladybug swings away)**

 **Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.**

Marinette stood up looking at Adrien. "I really do mean that. I know I don't always say it but you're amazingly brave, you've saved my life and you're constantly sacrificing yourself for me. Never think that I don't believe in you!"

Adrien blushed softly listening to Marinette talking with such passion in her voice. She was so kind and good; how could he ever not be sure of her. She was certainly his lady.

Marinette sat down turning pink and Alya elbowed her grinning. "Look at you!"

 **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**

 **Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**

 **Alya: Cat Noir!**

 **Pharaoh: Seize him!**

 **Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go? (Jumps between lamps)**

 **Pharaoh: Wait, this looks...like a trap!**

"I've got to give props to your brother Alix, at least he realised it, most don't" Adrien told his classmate who looked proud.

 **(Ladybug appears and rescues Alya)**

 **Ladybug: Gotcha!**

 **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

 **Alya: (recording) Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**

"What, no love for this kitty?"

"Sorry, it is called the Lady blog, but I'll attempt to get more Cat Noir action. That could really help bring in the lady viewers anyway."

 **Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-**

 **Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.**

 **Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**

 **Alya: (sees the pharaoh) Ahhh!**

 **The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug out, but she uses her yoyo to land safely.**

 **Alya: Way to go, Ladybug! (The Pharaoh sees her, and throws her phone away) No!**

"That was a brand new phone!" Alya cried out "Alix, you're brother is lucky he didn't break it."

 **Ladybug catches the phone.**

 **Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**

 **Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**

 **Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**

 **Ladybug is surrounded by mummies, and she witnesses that Alya is going to be sacrificed.**

 **Cat Noir: What the? (Sees a mummy is lifting a car, but Ladybug saves him)**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!**

 **The mummies follow them. Ladybug is in a bus, makes the mummies enter it, and Cat Noir lifts the bus.**

"Nice muscles Adrien." Chloe purrs.

 **Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**

 **Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me Mummies!**

 **He zaps Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they avoid him. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the**

 **Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.**

 **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

 **Lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug Grabs the Pharaoh's pendant, and drops it.**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**

 **They are about to grab the pendant, but the Pharaoh appears.**

 **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!**

 **His face changes. He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.**

"Those power changes were really difficult to handle." Marinette remembered how bone tired she was that night.

 **Pharaoh: (grabs the pendant) It's over.**

 **Alya: Ladybug, save me!**

 **Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A Ladybug costume appears) A Ladybug outfit?**

"Weird?"

 **Cat Noir: That's our last hope?**

 **Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear.**

 **Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**

 **Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**

"I actually agree with Marinette." Chloe surprisingly said. "I mean we all know I'd be the best offering. I mean I've got flawless hair and skin and my daddy is the Mayor."

"Promise me if she is ever about to be sacrificed to just let it happen." Alya whispered to Marinette who giggled.

 **Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**

 **Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years**

 **Later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**

"And you talk about me being reckless."

"I'm a superhero, it's in the job description."

"You take it to a whole new level, you need to start being more careful too." Adrien cut into the conversation.

"And what about you!"

"Guys?" Alya stopped them before they could start to argue. "Maybe we all need to be a little more careful." The other too stopped and then sighed nodding.

 **Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. Horus, give me**

 **wings! (His face changes, and he flies)**

 **Alya: Seriously? (Falls off) Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**

 **Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**

 **Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh... (Grabs the pendant) You want my Miraculous! Go get it!**

 **Throws the Fake earrings.**

 **Hawk Moth: Get it!**

"Wow, wat to fall for the oldest trick in the book."

 **(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake)**

 **Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**

 **Ladybug: (punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma) No more evildoing for you little**

 **Akuma. Time to de-evilize! (Catches the akuma) Gotcha!**

 **(Turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye Bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!**

 **Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, it explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.**

"Thank you Marinette." Alix was relieved that her brother was alright.

 **Jalil: What happened?**

 **Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gonna ask. How old are you, really?**

 **Ladybug: Uh, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! (Swings away)**

 **Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**

 **Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell from myself.**

 **Cat Noir: (runs away)**

 **Alya: (laughs)**

 **Alya walks away as the scene changes back to inside the museum.**

 **Alya: Where have you been?**

 **Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**

"That's actually a pretty good excuse."

 **Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**

 **Marinette: What?! You were almost sacrificed!**

 **Alya: If it hadn't been for you I've never found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

 **Marinette: Hey! What a friend's for?**

 **Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?**

 **Marinette: Uh, she...she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**

 **Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's text book! It's gone!**

 **Hawk Moth: You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug. Someday, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**

 **A Ladybug symbol flashes across the screen as the scene shifts to Marinette's house.**

 **Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... Who exactly was that Ladybug in the Papyrus?**

 **Tikki: Kwami's like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**

"When she says 'Kwami's' does that mean their are more than just her and Adrien's?" Alya asked

"I don't know…?" Marinette shrugged she'd never thought about there being others apart from her and Cat Noir.

 **Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**

 **Tikki: What do you think?**

 **Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.**

 **Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!**

 **Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**

 **Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.**

 **Marinette: That's what I thought.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learned fast.**

Marinette thought about the other Ladybug, what did she think of her?

 **Marinette: Really?**

 **Tikki: Yes.**

 **(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)**

 **Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.**

"Lucky! I totally bombed that test." Kim sighed

"Ha I passed with flying colors!" Alix cheered "Having to listen to my dad and brother talk nerd at dinner really does come in handy sometimes."

 **AN: And Done! Next Chapter will be a bit of a filler, you'll get to learn more about the older Ladybug and her and Marinette will have a heart to heart. :) Please review.**

 **P.S. Also there is a reason why Plagg and Tikki have not made an appearance yet, all will be explained next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm adding some reference photo's so you get an idea of what Anthea looks like! :D**

 **I don't own any of them and while I'd like to give credit where it's due unfortunately I've not been able to pin point who does own the art. If any of you know please message me so that I can give them credit.**

 **First a picture of how I imagine she looks ((I colored in the outfit as best I could, but I'm in no way professional or even proficient still I think you'll get the idea- /image/p9w6qvtw1/**

 **Next is her skin tone, hair, and eyes color ((this is from jormangandr, but it matched what I had in mind color wise.)) - /image/3q11woyz5/**

 **and lastly Cat Noir of the past! ((You'll learn about him later on!))- /image/7xvu5g0ep/**

"I'm glad you're all having fun, and I've got a bit of a surprise for one of you." The class was startled at the young woman's reappearance and she motioned for them to follow her. Marinette looked at Adrien and Alya confused because last time she checked there were no doors out of this room.

Anthea paused at a wall and lifted her fist knocking three times. A door began carving itself out of the once bare white wall and everyone gasped loudly. Anthea smiled secretly to herself and creaked the door open moving to the side to allow the students to enter.

"How did you do that?" Nathanael asked curiously.

"This place is full of secrets." She winked "Now then just this way, straight down this hall." There was lone door at the end of the hall and the students were speechless when she opened the door and let them all through.

'Happy Birthday Adrien' was painted on a banner above a table loaded with food and cake.

Adrien stared around the room in shock "All this is… for me?"

"You're friends all wished this, I only made it a reality." Anthea grinned "Enjoy your party, and you're lunch." She stepped outside the door. Everyone gave a cheer and began to dig in. Adrien was still a bit in shock but Nino was already dragging him toward the cake.

"Come on dude it's cake time!"

"Yeah… Yeah! Great!" His eyes shined with excitement.

Marinette eased her way toward the door. Alya caught her arm. "Girl where are you going, are you going to let Chloe shmooze all over Adrien!?"

"I…" She grimaced looking over at where Alya was pointing. Chloe was as always throwing herself in Adrien's arms,and she'd like nothing more than to celebrate with Adrien but. "I'm sorry Alya, I want to but I just really need to talk to her." Marinette wasn't sure when she'd be back and she had too many questions.

Alya pursed her lips but nodded "Ok I'll distract Chloe, but I can't keep it up for long so hurry it up!"

"You're the best Alya."

"Yes yes I know, now get to it!."

"I'll be right back." She stumbled over to the door in her rush and half shoulder checked the door as she sprinted out and into the hall. "Ms. Ladybug! Wait please."

Anthea must have known that Marinette would follow because she was waiting. "Come with me Marinette, we can talk in here."

"How many secret rooms does this place have."

"As many as you wish."

"What does that mean?" Marinette was even more confused and Anthea shrugged.

"It's an afterlife thing."

"You're-" Marinette gasped and Anthea smiled sadly.

"No one lives forever Marinette, and unfortunately my time ended sooner than most, But I had a full life and I don't regret it. Now aside from all that, please ask me what you wanted to." Anthea encouraged the young girl.

"Well… it's just… When I'm Ladybug I feel different, like I'm not me anymore… and I just… I wondered… is that…. Am I me still?" She tried to rearrange her thoughts into a feasible question.

"I'll be honest with you. Yes being Ladybug changes you." Marinette's shoulders drooped and her head fell but Anthea was in front of her lifting her head. "Wait, listen. It doesn't make you a different person Marinette. Being Ladybug gives you the courage to be who you are on the inside."

"On the inside?" Marinette didn't look convinced. "But I'm so… me… when I'm not Ladybug."

"Marinette, you are shy and clumsy and completely pessimistic. But you are also brave, selfless, kind, smart. One of the best Ladybug's I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot." anthea told her truthfully "It's why I decided to damn the rules. You have a real chance Marinette, I want you to make it."

"A real chance at what?"

"At happiness." Anthea told her "There something you have to understand. Being who we are, it's a gift, but it's not easy. Sometimes-" She hesitated for a moment before continuing. " Sometimes people get hurt." Marinette didn't reply she was speechless and Anthea winced. "What you have to understand is that we all had the best intentions, but-"

"Wait! I'm confused what happened!? What are you even talking about? Tikki never told me any of this…"

"Tikki can't break the rules. She's bound against them, it's why I've had to keep her under for this."

"What did you do to Tikki!" Marinette stood up suddenly looking over at Anthea accusingly. She wondered why Tikki had been sleeping so much, but her Kwami had seemed so peaceful so she hadn't worried. But now.

"No wait! It's nothing bad! She's fine I promise you, I would never hurt her or Plagg."

"You know Plagg, you had Cat Noir too."

Anthea smiled "Of course I did. There can't be a Ladybug without a Cat Noir. It's impossible. And Just like Ladybug Being Cat Noir doesn't change who Adrien is. You'll have to square with that eventually."

"But how can Adrien be so.. So…"

"So sweet, fun, courageous, trustworthy?"

"Annoying, flirty." Marinette contradicted her.

"Look at it this way. Adrien is famous, everyone expects him to act a certain way and do certain things, it's a lot of pressure. As Cat Noir he doesn't have to worry about that, he can have fun." Anthea laughed.

Marinette paused she'd never thought about that before. But it made sense, she'd seen for herself what Adrien's father was like and how lonely he must have been. She felt so foolish! Though it wasn't the first time she'd misjudged him. "I feel so stupid." She facepalmed suddenly she remembered Adrien's very belated birthday party "I have to go!" She ran toward the door before skidding to a halt "Thank you for talking with me… do you think we could… umm.. Talk again?"

"Of course, now go, you're prince charming awaits." She smiled

"No! But maybe yes?" She squealed a bit and dashed out. Anthea let out a slow sigh but Marinette was back before she could even begin to relax "Oh umm, about Tikki and Plagg… I think… they are both here and we can't leave now so would it really be that much of a harm to wake them up."

Anthea bit her lip but nodded "Alright, but they aren't going to like it… or at least Tikki won't; Plagg probably won't care as long as he has food. But let's wait until after lunch."

"Thank you!" And Marinette was gone again. Anthea shook her head a fondness in her eyes. That girl was going places, she was the perfect Ladybug. Anthea pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear but they didn't staying place for long as she ducked her head a tear slipping down her face. Being here, seeing them, it reminded her of the past. They had been so happy.


End file.
